I dreamed of a nightmare
by CoffeeGrain
Summary: Set during Extinction. Claire's possibly infected. Alice doesn't know how to deal with her surprising emotions and Carlos keeps misinterpretating things...or does he?
1. Unconscious Mind

**Authors Note: **This is a Claire/Alice based story, not your thing? Click away. If you haven't clicked away, welcome :) this is my first time writing RE fanfiction, I'm not the best with plots, however wanted to write a story about Alice & Claire's relationship evolving. So this will be a multi-chapter story. It's based during Extinction, amidst the undead attack in Las Vegas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Resdient Evil franchise, none of it, zero.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Claire feels herself falling – hears the sound of her own breath hitching within her throat as her knees heavily connect with the hot ground below.

Taupe coloured sand is disturbed by the sudden force, lifting into the air, settling just as quickly.

She feels her hands become weak, allowing the now bullet less gun to drop by her side. She sees it rest inertly and without sound and her heart clenches within the confines of her heaving chest. No gun – no bullets – no life.

Her empty hands moment's later crash into the sand, palms flat against the ground as she lets out a barely hearable groan. Pain shoots up her back, dispersing through her limbs like an electrical shock, her blood feels as though it's frozen, turned to ice within her veins, the feeling makes her shiver and quickly Claire shuts her eyes.

She's on hands and knees, in the middle of the Nevada desert, surrounded by a hoard of undead – the screams from her convoy haunt her mind recklessly and she wants to stand, wants to open her eyes and just see what's happening, but the searing pain that throbs throughout her body paralyzes her, makes her breathing labored, her head clouded and dizzy. She regrets eating the offered breakfast K-mart had insistently held towards her that morning, the dirtied can filled to the brim with pale apricots and a thick syrup, Claire had thought it smelt pungent and slightly of mold, but food was limited and K-mart had frowned at her with puppy-dog eyes so reluctantly she had forced the goopy fruit down her throat. Mistake heeded on that one! Now the food was threatening to make a mid day appearance, sitting heavily in Claire's stomach.

With her eyes still shut Claire let out another groan, her body felt heavy as though at any moment she'd turn into stone and the pain that coursed through her every vein had reached her chest, with every beat of her heart she felt a coldness prickle over her skin, she coughed and the taste of blood covered her tongue as the warm liquid trickled over her chapped bottom lip, the crimson stood out against the insipid colour of her flesh and as is dropped silently to the sand below Claire shook her head, inhaling a shaky breath.

She felt vulnerable in that moment, the sudden realization that she was physically unable to stand up and the sight of blood dripping from her agape mouth made the redhead want to scream; she had been too busy when fighting the onslaught of undead to comprehend, let alone feel the sharp pain of her flesh tearing violently as one of them had clung onto her arm, the grip of their hand was strong and Claire had been pulled back, the undead creature hungry for fresh blood, teeth blackened and gnashing together as it easily countered her of balance.

She had fallen although managed to hold the undead at arm's length, stopping it effectively from biting her neck, she'd never been so close to the infected before, most times she was shooting from afar or enclosed in sturdy metal of the hummer. Now however she struggled beneath the violent thrashings of the undead, her muscles burning from the straining of keeping it at bay. Her adrenaline was probably the only thing allowing her to hold off the undead and as she felt it begin to drain away her heart sunk forcefully, making her gasp loudly, she couldn't breathe, couldn't get air to fill her lungs – the weight of the infected was crushing her chest and she could feel herself beginning to panic.

Screaming filled her ears, it was loud and forceful, almost gut wrenching in the way it sounded so defeated, scared…it seemed to echo endlessly and for a moment Claire tried to see who it was, only to find that when she steadied her breathing the yelling stopped. It was her. She felt physically sick at how unrecognizable her own scream was to herself. The undead that held her against the sand was becoming more aggravated, Claire wasn't about to be an easy meal however and reached desperately for her gun, grinding her teeth together as the force of having to now hold the infected back with just one arm took its toll, she was visibly shaking and a light coating of sweat covered her forehead.

Smacking the ground around her desperately Claire felt for her gun, the cooled surface of it against her fingers made the redhead breathe a silent sigh of relief, grasping it tightly and with her fingertip on the trigger Claire aimed for the undead, the barrel close but not touching it's temple. She pressed the trigger cogently however the bullet chamber merely clicked over; desperate she tried again, nothing but a click. She was out of ammunition. Panicking, she continued to pull on the trigger, thrashing beneath the undead in a futile attempt to gain the upper hand, she wanted to scream at the bastard to get off her, but knew it'd not understand let alone comply with her wishes. The feeling of rough hands pulling at her dirtied shirt made Claire jerk violently forward, another undead had swarmed on her, its grasping hands pulling her slightly across the ground.

Grunting from the vicious tugging the two infected were doing with her body Claire let out a low scream, emitting more like a growl than anything else, she could hear the yelling of someone in the distance and footsteps got louder as she fought urgently to free herself from the clutches of the undead.

"Claire!" The yelling became coherent seemingly within seconds and the panicked voice of K-mart reached the redheads ears, "Claire!"

"Run…" Claire had spoken before her brain even had a chance to register, she sounded more confident than she felt, as though being pinned by two hungry undead was an everyday occurrence for her, a walk in the park. She couldn't see K-mart yet knew the teenager was frowning, the girls breathing was heavy, matching her own… "Get back to the hummer and stay there, go…" K-mart didn't move, however she also didn't speak so Claire continued, "Go, now! Before more come,"

She was speaking about the undead however the sentence seemed so casually spoken that an observer could be mistaken to the disparity of the situation, Claire heard K-mart shift and listened as the quick moving footsteps faded into the distance. The feeling of suddenly being alone made Claire wish K-mart was still around, however she couldn't see sense in allowing a defenseless girl to stand around and watch as she tried in vain to get two growling undead off herself.

Kicking her legs brutally Claire managed to free herself slightly as she moved backwards, her gun still held in her hands as with the other she reached to her belt, grabbing a worn looking blade tightly she plunged the weapon forcefully into the head of one of the undead, the sound of the knife penetrating the skull filled the air and congealed blood covered Claire's hand, moments later the infected slumped unmoving to the ground, blade wedged execution style in his head.

Not hesitating in the slightest Claire threw a punch towards the second undead, it was clumsy and her fist connected powerfully with an exposed rib, the creature seemed stunned, perhaps just slowed and taking the small moment of uncertainty on its part Claire stood quickly, her arm wrapping tightly around the zombies neck and jarringly pulling sideways she listened for the cracking of bones, it came quickly and with a broken neck the undead fell with weight to the sand below.

It was then she felt herself falling, dropped her gun and fell to her hands and knees.

Shaking her head slowly Claire forced the memory of the fight out of her head, looking down upon her shaking arms her eyes rested on the gash close to her wrist, where the undead hand had grabbed her, it was bleeding and strokes of her blood tracked down her skin, she hadn't been bitten but Claire knew there was a chance she could still be infected, tears burned the back of her eyes and she sobbed lowly as fear began rising in the pit of her stomach – how she wished the clumpy apricots and syrup would soak up the emotion before it stabbed at her heart. Releasing a breath Claire allowed her arms to falters, welcoming the physical pain of hitting the ground below as for a second it distracted her from the emotional ache.

Shutting her eyes against the bright sun Claire felt a warm tear escape, it clung to her cheeks almost painfully and sighing against the pain that consumed her body Claire felt the confines of reality starting to fade, darkness lured her to the edge of consciousness and slowly, without really knowing, Claire drifted into a fitful unconscious state.

xXx

**Authors Note: **Reviews are my power source...No, seriously, they are...:)


	2. Under The Hot Sun

**Authors Note:** I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes, my muse only visits me in the early hours of the morning so even though the chapter is proof read multiple times, I do miss things. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted :) You are all awesome! Chapter rated T, however in later ones the rating will be M.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own anything...as stated in the first chapter.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Alice's Kukri blades moved easily within her hands as she lunged for another undead, drawing the knives together quickly she severed the head without trouble, dark blood splattered on her boots and the smell of rotten, sun baked flesh assaulted the blondes senses. Giving the twice dead zombie a glare she holstered her blades, scanning the distance carefully as she did. The sound of K-marts yelling caught her attention and her eyes watched as the teenager came to a slowed walk nearby, she looked exhausted and her words were scrambled by the amount of air she was trying to breathe in.

Alice took a step forward and the girl near collapsed into her arms, catching Alice completely off guard as she confusedly returned the hug like position, it was awkward and although K-mart seemed to Alice like she was going to pass out from how heavy she was breathing the older woman still pulled back, placing her hands on the teenagers shoulders as a small offering to keep her steady.

"What happened?" Her words were forceful and a little rushed however K-mart's distress had made Alice alert, her senses were in overdrive, listening for the danger K-mart seemed to fear. She thought the young girl would have stayed close to the hummer.

"C-Claire…she's, she has…those t-things are trying, to…to kill her!" K-marts words were scattered, said in between breaths and hitching sobs, Alice's heart beat quickened and she held tighter to the girls' shoulders.

"It's okay." It wasn't, K-marts pale expression and tears made Alice think things weren't ever going to be okay for the teenager. Although she'd not known the girl long, in the times they had talked, K-mart had always mentioned Claire. That name was constantly spoken with a smile, a laugh, a look of such trust. Alice only encountered the brazen redhead briefly, introductions were said and from then they rarely spoke much. She had watched her though. There was something so peaceful about watching Claire Redfield; Alice put it down to little human contact on her part and Claire's thoughtful way of leading. She was strong and assertive, yet still beheld gentleness.

K-mart stepped back from Alice's grip and shook her head, "She, she needs help!" Breathing in deeply the teenager seemed to regain a small amount of control, her eyes fixed on Alice's as she now pointed vaguely behind her. "You have to help her, please, there's no time…please!"

The urgency in K-mart's voice made Alice instinctively agree nodding strongly. "Where is she?"

At the question posed the teenager took off running, Alice followed behind swiftly.

The hoard of undead that had emerged from the container still fought primitively with the vexed convoy, diminishing slowly, yet progressively against the onslaught of guns and lashing punches, Alice briefly spotted Carlos to her right, he was crouching – reloading his choice of weapon as he yelled orders to LJ, they were incoherent to her yet the man receiving them seemed to understand the short-handed directions and nodded in affirmation. Carlos appeared to fumble with his gun, hands moving too quickly, too roughly as he tried to take aim at the approaching undead…they weren't exactly fast, not slow either, yet he wasn't prepared and Alice slowed in her running stride as she pulled out one of her Uzi submachine guns, with little effort on her part she effectively fired the weapon, perfect head shots brought the multiple undead to the ground.

She smiled, barely there, perhaps only classed as a smirk and Carlos looked up with a raised eyebrow, amusement stained his confident features, "I had it under control…" He yelled her way, slight thanks in his tone - however Alice didn't respond, K-mart had quickened her pace and suddenly the blonde knew why, ahead, crouched upon the ground was Claire. It was strange seeing the usually in-control leader in such a vulnerable position, a part of Alice felt unsettled by it, another more sadistic part relished in seeing this side of the redhead.

Two undead creatures laid close by the woman and Alice wished she could have seen their final deaths, a small part of her panged to know just how Claire had killed them, did she shoot them? Fight them off with her bare hands? Perhaps she had help, although that seemed unlikely, closing the distance between her and Claire, Alice noticed something worrying, Claire's arm was bleeding – blood dripped in steady motions from the redheads mouth and her whole body seemed to be visibly shaking, before either K-mart or herself could reach Claire the woman suddenly collapsed, her limbs were flaccid and no attempt seemed to have been made by the redhead to counter the fall, leaving her looking lifeless…it was as though, right then, at that very moment herself and K-mart had witnessed Claire Redfield's death.

Alice expected K-mart to reach the motionless redhead before she did, however as the teenager slowed and eventually stopped, it was Alice who found herself heavily dropping to her knees beside Claire, for a moment she merely watched the convoy leader, taking in the mere sight of the unconscious woman, yes, just unconscious, the rise and fall of Claire's body – although barely visible signaled that she was not dead, that she was breathing, surviving even though her mind and body was checked out. Moving her hand to Claire's neck Alice lightly pressed two fingers against her pulse point, mainly an action to show K-mart more than anything that Claire had a heartbeat, but also to determine just how strong it was.

Claire's skin was hot under her touch and Alice felt like she was made of ice compared to it, the pulse she was feeling for was found quickly and Alice looked to K-mart, the teenager was a few feet away and seemed to have tears of plenty falling unchecked down her flushed cheeks. "Still breathing." Alice confirmed and K-mart unconsciously let out a long puff of air. Removing her fingers from Claire's neck Alice glanced to the infected undead, a knife stuck out of the closer ones head and she found herself wondering how much force it must have taken to smash through its skull. For her it would have been easy, for anyone else it would have been a struggle.

The brief thought of the fear Claire must have felt crossed Alice's mind, however it was interrupted by the movement of K-mart stooping down, she still had tears in her eyes, yet they weren't falling. "Was she bitten? I ran as fast as I could…she told me to get to safety." Alice wanted to laugh at the words from the teenager, however captured her thoughts before she could mention how nowhere was safe anymore…She didn't doubt K-mart already knew that though, she seemed like a smart girl.

"Just a scratch." Alice straightly said, K-mart appeared to not hear her words as the teenager shook her head in thought.

"I heard her screaming…"

"Everyone was…_is_ screaming." Alice didn't know why but the care and concern in K-marts voice over Claire made her feel frustrated, she really didn't mean to snap and her emotions didn't go unnoticed as the girl nodded sadly, Alice shook her head. "I didn't mean it like-"

"-I know." K-mart said, cutting her off and Alice couldn't help but see understanding in the teenager's eyes, what the understanding was, Alice didn't know and quickly turned her attention onto Claire.

"I'll need to move her, the sun will do damage…"Alice paused as she took in Claire's crimson touched cheeks and the light sweat that covered the woman's body, "already has started too."

Although not looking her way Alice could sense K-mart nodding, "I'll help." She said and Alice went to protest, she could have easily handled Claire's limp body with no difficulty, however dimly a part of her thought that maybe K-mart needed the control and perception of helping, so nodding her agreement and slight thanks Alice stood.

"Grab her legs," She gestured to Claire's lower half and K-mart moved quickly to gently place her hands on the convoy leaders' jean clad ankles. Alice bent down placing her own hands on Claire's shoulder and fore arm as she gently pushed the redhead onto her back, scratches marred otherwise smooth skin and Alice quickly spoke, it sounded directed at K-mart however the blonde said it more so to herself than anyone else, "just a scratch." Multiple, harshly dug in scratches, red and marring.

Not at all the worst thing Alice had seen since Umbrella released the T-virus and yet it was equally disturbing…this heat was starting to get to her.

Grabbing Claire's wrists tightly and making sure she stayed clear of the gash, Alice tugged the redhead forward, effectively sitting her up, her strength behind the pull was unrestrained however and Claire's unconscious body hit her own powerfully, reacting to the sudden force Alice snaked one arm around Claire's back, effectively stopping the redhead from falling to the ground. Claire's body was warm against her own, her chest rising and falling as though she was merely asleep. If that had been the case Alice realized just how much of a sitting hug this would look like, it kind of did already.

Swallowing thickly the blonde shifted so she was behind Claire, her arms holding tightly around her waist as she lifted the redhead from the sand, K-mart easily did the same with her legs and the two blonde women paused as they silently tried to figure out who would be the one to walk backwards, without voicing her decision Alice began moving, she didn't mind being the one to go in reverse – couldn't really run into much in the desert.

They moved carefully yet promptly across the sand and even though only a few trailing undead were still standing Alice made sure to stay clear, she would have liked to plastered a couple bullets in their rotten heads or used her Kukri knives to sever their spinal cords but doing so while carrying Claire and with a tiring teenager alongside seemed idiotic and not as much fun.

Glancing to a flushed looking K-mart, Alice raised one of her eyebrows before clearing her throat, "She didn't look this heavy…"

It was a small attempt at humour on Alice's part and the teenager chuckled lightly, truth be told Claire wasn't hard to carry at all, nodding at the small response she got from K-mart, Alice started to slow her pace, the hummer was in view and deserted from any undead, the right hand door was open, jarred slightly as though the wind had gently tried to push it closed.

"We'll lay her in the back…" Stated Alice and K-mart nodded.

xXx

Claire's head felt heavy.

No, not just her head, her whole body, mind, thoughts…everything

She hadn't swallowed but her throat already felt dry, the tingling sensation as she breathed in made her want to cough however she had no energy to do so.

Her eyes were closed, she knew that, or did she? Perhaps she had just blinked, just for a second. Maybe her eyes were open and it was just dark, Claire felt confused.

The smooth motions of her body swaying was calming, unpleasant all the same as she had the distinct feeling she was going to fall, yet as much as she wanted to gasp from the uncomfortable sense her voice seemed so distant to do so, like a thought not thought yet, or a dream that had been forgotten.

The jarring motions made her feel sick, but they also appeared few and far between. Fatigue was scratching at Claire's limbs and although she knew she wasn't actually moving the brief cramping in her legs made her want to run, a jolting sensation flew through her body and Claire felt herself physically flinch.

Consciousness seemed closer now, however Claire was too tired to even try and wake. Allowing her body and mentality the rest it so badly craved the redhead gave in to the second pull of unconsciousness that day, the last thing to reach her mind was the soft feeling of someone's hand skimming over her forehead.

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Feed me? -I eat reviews- ;)


	3. Uncomfortable Ease

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who fed me reviews :) Italics in this chapter are memories/memory.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it...I know...shocker!

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

The water was warm on Alice's hands as she grabbed a rough cloth from the shallow dish that sat near her crossed legs, she was sitting in the back of the hummer on a make shift bed, next to a still unconscious Claire, night was falling, however it wasn't dark yet – merely dusk. Making the sand that surrounded the convoy look eerily pale, a sort of blue or dulled grey. It was quiet tonight. Many people had gone to sleep early, no idle chatting not even hushed movements could be heard around the camp. Alice didn't think she'd be in much of a spirited mood either, if someone she looked up to for protection and hope was passed out, possibly infected.

Wringing the cloth strongly Alice listened to the loud splashing the water made as it dropped quickly to the dish below, raising her hand closer to Claire's forehead she lightly cleaned the grime from the redheads face. Her skin was flushed and although the water was lukewarm Alice suspected it would still be cooling upon the feverish woman's cheeks, Claire didn't stir, although that wasn't surprising. Placing the damp cloth back into the shallow container of water Alice breathed out deeply, it was too quiet for her liking, too still.

K-mart had, a few hours ago left Claire's side after spending the good part of the late morning and afternoon vigilantly caring for the leader; mainly she'd kept a wet cloth to Claire's forehead and idly picked at her own nails in a nervous gesture. Alice had watched her for a little while before she suggested the teenager help with serving meals to the rest of the convoy, at first she refused, however when Alice had insisted that she would stay by Claire's side while K-mart went and assisted Carlos and got food of her own the girl nodded quickly, she seemed a little surprised at the older woman's proposition to stay with Claire, however so was Alice, so the strange feel of the moment went ignored.

Alice shifted a little as she unsheathed one of her Kukri blades, inspecting it with slightly lidded eyes, it was dirty, although not with blood…she had cleaned that already, instead dark grains of sand had embedded its way into the grates and nicks caused by the many times she had used them. It made the blade look rusted, Alice frowned slightly at the sight and picking up the cloth she'd before held to Claire's face she began wiping the knife slowly. The grimy sand started to lift and a dulled shine replaced it, it probably wasn't going to get any better however persistently the blonde continued to clean the Kukri knife, it was a simple action, a reassuring one.

The sound of Claire swallowing made Alice look up from her robotic like movements, the redhead was staring at her, briefly Alice wondered for how long, she felt surprisingly startled by the blatant look on Claire's features and found herself swallowing in the same manner.

"Do you always look so serious?" Claire's voice was quiet and sounded groggy, Alice raised an eyebrow in response and the redhead seemed to mimic her, "just sand…" she added and looked at the weapon that had been cleaned entirely, Alice's eyebrow snapped back into place and she discarded the damp cloth.

"Yeah, I know…" She affirmed rather blankly, before smirking loosely, "I hear it's everywhere."

"There's been rumors," Claire quietly said her skin looked pale and Alice noticed she seemed uncomfortable, however the woman managed a small grin before her eyebrows furrowed and a look of complication marred her features, she slowly raised her arm and Alice watched silently as she inspected the bandage that covered the still bleeding wound. Soft jade eyes met with hard blue ones and a second later Claire spoke, "Am I infected?"

"You _weren't_ bitten…" Alice started however the other woman shook her head.

"No, but I could still be infected." There was a moment's pause before Claire found Alice's eyes again, "right?"

Alice wasn't sure why, but the desperate look in Claire's eyes made her advert her gaze. "Yes."

Silence crept up quickly and Alice could almost feel it suffocating her thoughts, surrounding her brain and fogging inside her mind, her skull felt heavy and the beginnings of a headache had already started. Rubbing her temple with the hand that was not holding her Kukri blade Alice breathed out slowly, the thought that K-mart hadn't come back after having a meal left her to believe the teenager more than likely decided to get some rest. She didn't mind one bit. However briefly wondered if she was expected to stay with Claire for the rest of the evening, speaking of whom…

"This is too tight." Alice blinked rapidly at the redhead's words before she realized what the woman meant, her arm was still held up and she was ineptly trying to loosen the bandage on her wrist, Alice for a long moment just watched her, lack of social contact made her feel distant although when Claire frustratingly unraveled the white fabric she found herself quickly reacting, her hands grabbing at Claire's wrists firmly.

"Don't." She said sternly and for a moment Claire tried to pull away, it was a half hearted attempt though and Alice all but ignored it, "Let me fix it."

Claire nodded, "want to put a bullet through my skull while you're at it?" If Claire was endeavoring humour, Alice was inclined to scowl…the woman however just seemed distressed and as Alice looked harder, afraid.

"I don't like wasting bullets." It was deadpanned and Alice heard Claire scoff lowly.

"Not a waste if I'm infected…" The woman sat up slowly as Alice carefully pulled at the bandage, taking the fabric off she uncovered the wound, it was deep and crimson surrounded the scratch as though it was irritated.

"A waste if you _aren't_ infected though." She said quietly looking directly into green eyes, "does it hurt?"

"Should it?" Claire inquired, Alice merely looked down to the deep scratch, her thumb rubbing over the few red marks that looked to be light bruises forming, Claire's skin felt soft and Alice found herself pleasantly surprised, having expected the exposure from the desert sun to have dried or worn the woman's complexion.

"Itching at all?" Claire shook her head and Alice caught the hesitance to the movement, she again looked at the redhead, "how badly?"

Claire grimaced although reluctantly spoke, "Feels like I have fire ants just under my skin and the fuckers are having a party,"

Alice smiled at the analogy, grabbing the bandage in her right hand as she again looked down. "Never knew an ant to party," her voice was low and serious however Claire seemed to find the attempt at humour and Alice was glad when the redhead smiled lightly.

"Cute." Claire deadpanned however one of her eyebrows was raised in simple curiosity, Alice's stomach tightened at the word, the reaction in her body startled her and with practiced ease she focused on bandaging Claire's wrist, her hands were gentle and careful with how tight the fabric was wrapped, for a few minutes it was silent…

Alice didn't mind the silence, in fact she relished in it.

Claire on the other hand looked uncomfortable and Alice couldn't decide whether it was from the possible infection or her company, they hadn't really talked at all in the whole time Alice had been with the convoy, Claire only occasionally directed any speech her way and most times it was said with detachment and in the form of a order, the onetime Claire said anything to Alice that didn't involve plans, ideas or commands was when she had asked her if she had any smokes…

Smokes…

Patting the ground around her, Alice's hand grabbed the small carton that lay near her foot; Carlos had left them when he had checked on Claire earlier in the day, the packet was half crushed although inside the smokes were unharmed, counting them quickly…all four, Alice looked up to Claire holding the carton out to her, the redhead looked suspiciously at the offered gift.

"You said you didn't smoke…" Alice smirked at the memory.

xXx

_The sun was warm on her face as she rounded the armored bus, boots moving swiftly through the sand. It was hot, hotter than usual and Alice felt tired under the glare of the bright sun. Reaching with her left arm she grabbed a hold of the railing on the side of the bus, stepping up the ladder with ease as she pulled herself atop the vehicle. The roof was balmy although not hot enough to burn, Alice sat down, sprawling her legs in front of her as she gazed across the sand._

_She hadn't been there more than a minute when she heard profound footsteps behind her, it was Claire, she smiled at the thought of the redhead following her all the way to the top of the bus instead of just yelling from down below, Claire seemed like the type to do that._

"_Hey," Alice spoke first, letting Claire know she had heard her, the redhead didn't reply to the greeting instead sat quietly beside her, legs crossed and hat hiding most of her features, Alice looked up. "Something you need?"_

_A shrug…wasn't it Alice who was meant to have the social difficulties? _

"_Redfield?" Alice said lowly and the woman snapped her head to look at the blonde, Alice didn't look away and neither did Claire so for a few moments it seemed as though the two women were having a staring competition, finally Claire blinked and Alice looked down._

_Silence._

"_You got any smokes?" Her voice was loud and Alice smiled at how desperate Claire sounded, shaking her head she held her palms skyward._

"_None, don't smoke."_

_Claire nodded and a second later she was on her feet. "Catch you around," she paused before a small grin graced her lips, "Abernathy."_

_Alice didn't know how Claire had found out her last name but the way it sounded leaving her mouth made the blonde want to hear it again._

xXx

"You said you didn't smoke…"

"I don't, they're not mine." Alice replied, Claire tilted her head sideways and raised an interested eyebrow, Alice elaborated. "Carlos left then behind."

With a faint grin Claire took the offered cigarette, placing the tip to her lips slowly she looked up, "Got a light?"

Alice nodded once and held up a silver lighter, the flame danced slowly as she brought it closer to Claire's cigarette. It caught light quickly although Alice lingered a fragment longer, pulling back only when Claire inhaled the nicotine and smoke into her lungs, a soft moan of pleasure left her lips a moment later and she smiled.

Alice watched her intently before speaking, "You never struck me as the smoking type."

And she hadn't.

Claire laughed somewhat although didn't say anything in response. Alice fell silent too; it wasn't awkward yet hardly comfortable. Claire finished off her smoke rather quickly before her hands ran through her hair, a deep breath leaving her mouth as it broke the small silence that had washed over them. Alice looked to the woman, she seemed paler and her breathing was elevated.

"Everything alright…?" She asked in her usual raspy voice, Claire nodded although contradicted her own actions as she heavily fell backwards, thumping down onto her back as another deep breath skimmed over her now dry lips. "Claire?"

"Fine." The younger woman grunted out, Alice reached for her wrist, strongly feeling for Claire's pulse as she looked to her watch simultaneously, she was no doctor although didn't need to be to tell that Claire's heart was working over time.

That was a bad sign.

Just as quickly as she had fallen back, Claire was upright, arms wrapped around her mid section as she groaned lowly, "I think I'm going to vomit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh dear, I'm hungry again ;) ...


	4. Up Comes Breakfast

**Author's Note: **THANK YOOOHHH so much to everyone who reviewed and alerted, It makes me so happy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not profit from writing RE, so please don't sue, thanks.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Claire's stomach felt like it was on fire, felt as though flames had taken up residents in her abdomen and were furiously burning her from the inside out. This didn't seem good. Claire however had managed to swiftly exit the confines of the hummer and clumsily crash to her knees, not for the first time that day she meekly thought. This time though the contents of her stomach decided to make an appearance and all too happily she let it. Anything was better than the churning nausea she felt even vomiting up the remains of chunky apricots.

Alice was behind her in moments and when the blonde reached to hold her hair back Claire willingly let her, it was kind of hard to hold your own hair back and be sick at the same time. Claire for the most part was thankful for the woman's gesture although another part of her found the whole situation very awkward.

"Thanks." She lowly mumbled when the assault of mushy apricots had stopped Alice let go of her hair and crouched next to her.

"Want any water?"

Claire shook her head afraid that consuming anything would make the nausea reappear, at this action Alice nodded and surprising the redhead she gently pushed back her hair tucking it carefully behind her ear, for some reason Claire went to thank her then realizing that it would probably sound weird she uncertainly smiled, a blush sprinkled across her cheeks.

Alice saw it and Claire noticed however both women didn't break eye contact until a low cough breached the silence.

Carlos.

Alice was the first to react standing effortlessly. "Carlos," she greeted with a nod the man tilted his head up slightly in greeting, he looked uncomfortable although Claire didn't question it.

"I feel like I'm interrupting something…" He lowly said then when neither woman graced him with a reply he stepped forward, "Claire, you're awake."

The redhead nodded and sat on her knees as she looked to Carlos, "Feel better than ever."

That was a lie and everyone knew it yet Carlos didn't call her on it merely smiled, looking towards Alice he pointed behind him.

"Can I have a word?" The blonde nodded then looked to Claire.

"Are you alright…" She vaguely pointed to the apricots. Was that concern on her face, or was Claire just feverish?

"I'm fine." Claire quickly stated and grimaced out a smile to both Carlos and Alice, for now she was fine…although moving seemed a little hard. Perhaps she'd just sit. Sit and relax on the now cooling sand.

xXx

"What's up?" Alice lowly asked as she followed Carlos across the sand the night had brought a chill with it and the man in questioned turned with folded arms, hardly an aggressive stance, merely one to keep warm.

He looked at her directly; "Tomorrow…" he paused and breathed out, "we really need fuel Alice so tomorrow we need to have a destination, a plan of some sort. These people are getting anxious just sitting around and with Claire the way she is…"

"Claire's fine," Alice deadpanned before her own confusion set in at the desperate sounding words and she shrugged forcefully, "What I mean is she's not getting _worse_."

Carlos nodded slowly before rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "Do you think she's right to travel?"

Alice didn't know however if Claire was going to get poorer it wouldn't make a difference if she was travelling or not, she nodded vaguely and looked around the convoy. By now it was dark and most if not all the people were sleeping some brave few laid under the stars, blankets formed a makeshift bed and the low crackling of a fire lulled them to sleep. Chase walked lazily in the distance seemingly checking on people, perhaps just finding a preferred place to settle down and sleep. He looked worn and if Alice could see him through the darkness she wouldn't be surprised if bruises scarred his face, the man had fought well today.

"I have to ask Alice," Carlos's voice interrupted her musings and she laid steady eyes upon him a raised eyebrow her only reply. "Did I?"

He stopped mid sentence and Alice leaned her head to the right in waiting.

"Never mind," He brushed off before unfolding his arms and smiling in a way only Carlos could, so full of confidence and bravado yet kindness still held strongly in his eyes.

Alice merely shrugged off his awkwardness and turned around heading back towards the hummer, although when a firm hand was placed upon her shoulder she stopped Carlos again smiled, this time he seemed unsure so Alice faced him.

"What is it Carlos?" She asked tone level the man shrugged before replying.

"You and Claire…" He tensely whispered the blonde looked quizzical.

"What about us?"

Sometimes Carlos confused her…

This was one of those times.

"Nothing, it's nothing…forget I said anything." He laughed it off however a moment later seemed to change his mind.

_Men_

Moving closer to Alice he placed his hand around her back, leaning in like he had a secret. "I thought I saw a moment,"

Resisting the urge to say an utterly confused 'huh' Alice folded her arms across her chest instead, "You saw a moment."

Carlos nodded once then quickly backtracked shaking his head heavily but slowly, "_Thought,_ thought I saw a moment."

Alice was perplexed and a little amused at Carlos's words so smirking inwardly she pulled back from his embrace, he looked dead serious and stared back as though he was expecting her to tell him a secret. Both of them stayed in an eye lock for some time, Alice confused and Carlos waiting for a reply that the blonde didn't have before finally Alice attempted to make some sense out of what was beginning to be a very strange conversation.

"You thought you saw a moment…" Progress was slow, Carlos nodded in affirmation.

"Between you and ugh…" He trailed off Alice finished for him.

"Claire…?"

He again nodded and Alice felt a blush creep up her neck surprising her into letting out an odd chuckle, it was so unlike her that even Carlos seemed startled and a moment later he ran a hand over his hair.

"Was I wrong?" He lowly asked and Alice again found a tight chuckle-like sound leaving her mouth…what was wrong with her?

"Yes." She flatly statedand an uncomfortable silence graced the air she breathed in deeply before looking in Carlos's direction, the man was staring at her still although quickly tried to hide it as he suddenly found the sand beneath them fascinating. "You know anywhere we might find fuel?"

The man looked up, "Las Vegas was our best bet…we may have luck if we can hit a few towns just south of here."

"Not much guarantee we'd find a place," Alice added hating that she sounded so pessimistic Carlos sighed.

"It's a plan though, we'll leave at sunrise and with any luck we'll find a place before it gets dark…" He seemed so sure and Alice couldn't help but smile at how alike he and Claire were, both were natural born leaders, both held hope.

Alice found that endearing.

The sound of footsteps made Alice stir as she turned to face in the direction of the noise coming face to face with a half grinning Claire as she did, her own smile seemed to have a mind of its own as she lazily returned the gesture. It wasn't until Carlos moved beside her did she realize she was staring at the redhead somewhat to long and clearing her throat she looked away.

"You should be resting," Carlos said strongly and Claire shook her head.

"Done enough of that, I actually wanted to speak with Alice." At her name being mentioned the blonde glanced back up, Claire had her head tilted slightly and Carlos brazenly smirked in Alice's direction, she pretended to miss it.

"I have a few things to attend to," explained Carlos before casually raising two fingers to his forehead in salute Claire mimicked him a second later as Alice merely nodded watching the dark haired man walk away, seemingly in the direction of where Chase was last seen.

"So," Alice said lowly breathing out with the word Claire just stared at her, it was slightly unnerving. "You're feeling better?"

"A bit," Replied the redhead and bobbed her head.

Alice did the same, "you wanted to speak to me?"

The fact that Claire Redfield had consciously sort her out made Alice smile inwardly, the redhead from what Alice had observed over the brief few days always kept her distance. Not just around Alice either. Claire had a way of being right next to you and yet still manage to make you feel like you were a whole universe away from her, the woman had walls and Alice wondered if anyone truly saw Claire for who she was…most if asked would explain her as strong, determined, fiery and considerate, a born leader.

Only she wasn't a born leader, merely forced to be so.

She was young still…innocent in a sense. Hiding it well under the cover of maturity and knowledge no one would know truly how vulnerable Claire was, it was after all easy to be lulled into a false sense of knowing when Claire Redfield was concerned, she had years to perfect the perfect façade and she played the part of a leader well.

Claire had walls – but so did Alice.

"Yeah," answered the redhead looking out over the convoy, "you have any cigarettes left?"

Alice should have known that was what Claire was after, laughing dryly but in good humour the blonde pulled the crunched up packet from her coat pocket hesitating mid movement as a thought struck her.

"I don't really want you throwing up again…"

Claire snorted without mirth, "wasn't the smoke that did it, those apricots were bad from get-go."

Handing the cigarette packet over Alice watched as Claire eagerly pulled a stick out, holding it between her middle and index fingers she signaled for a light with her other hand, mimicking rather well igniting a light. Alice pulled the lighter from the same pocket and took it upon herself to spark a flame, holding a cupped hand around the fire as she held it towards Claire's smoke.

"Thanks," Claire said and Alice nodded, moving back when the cigarette was lit.

"No problem," her voice sounded raspy and Claire's eyes flickered to hers as she took a long drag of smoke.

"Would you like to walk?" she asked and Alice nodded without thought.

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yes, yes I would love to go for a walk Claire...oh, you were talking to Alice...awkward! Next chapter beholds Alice/Claire cuteness! Not to sound like an overeater, but I'm damn hungry again _wink, wink_...


	5. Uh, what?

**Author's Note: ***Rolls into RE fanfiction* You were right _Avienda_ I ate too many reviews, I've fattened up like a balloon! Thanks to everyone who fed me, reviews make me smile and when I smile I'm happy and when I'm happy I write :)

**Disclaimer: **Nay, don't own RE! Never have, never will.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Claire's mind buzzed happily as the nicotine calmed her body her feet moving steadily across the soft sand, footsteps making little sound. Her fingers loosely held the shrinking cigarette as she indulged in the cooling night air; the scratches that covered her chest stung under the breeze however she ignored the slight discomfort easily.

Alice matched her steady pace, legs moving in almost the same rhythm. Claire could feel her eyes upon her and smirked into the darkness.

"You always stare so much?" She asked and Alice idly smiled her way making Claire feel suddenly embarrassed.

"You always smoke so much?" Her words were spoken lowly and she tilted her head at the cigarette Claire held firmly, before looking ahead.

Claire smiled, "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine either." Retorted the blonde before looking suddenly serious, "Carlos wants to leave at sunrise, try and find a small town…" Claire raised her eyebrows and Alice swallowed, "for fuel."

Nodding only slightly Claire didn't respond any further, she was too tired to think about getting up in the early hours of the morning…let alone indulging in a conversation about it, Alice seemed to notice and Claire was put off guard when a decently powered elbow nudged her side, playfully at that.

Claire hadn't expected the action from the usually quiet blonde although with that thought came the small rush of a sort of happy excitement at the gesture, failing to control her smile and the snigger that left her mouth the redhead looked at Alice, the blonde was smirking in that lazy way of hers and idly shrugged innocently.

Grinning even more so at Alice's antics Claire mimicked the woman's before actions and nudged back, not as strongly, however the blonde still staggered a few feet and a raspy laugh filled the air.

"That all you got Redfield?" Alice quipped and Claire mocked hurt at the words before placing her hand on Alice's shoulder and shoving her smoothly causing the blonde to respond in much the same manner, so quick were her movements that Claire was taken aback when her body was pushed slightly, her feet staggered clumsily and she awkwardly tried to find her footing.

It wasn't until she had slowed and stopped her painfully embarrassing decent to the sand did she look at Alice, the blonde had one the biggest smile upon her lips Claire had seen from her and mirth sparkled in her eyes, like she wanted to laugh although held back.

"That all you got Abernathy?" Breathed Claire and grimaced at how exhausted she sounded, it was only a stumble not some marathon!

Alice laughed lowly and Claire was happy she didn't notice her bad physical quality or if she did she didn't let on.

Continuing walking Claire dropped her now burned out cigarette to the ground the guilt of littering still making her frown even though when the world ended no one upheld the 'littering is bad' mantra, they also didn't care much for 'cannibalism is wrong'.

For a short while silence crept up on the two women surrounding them like the darkness and sand, it made Claire feel anxious and she inattentively picked at her nails.

Silence use to be peaceful…now it just meant more time to think and more sounds to hear.

Ignoring the dulled stabbing of pain running up her arm Claire looked to Alice, the woman seemed to be in thought with her eyes trained at the darkness before them, eerily scanning over the sand as though remembering every grain she saw. Claire wanted to say something, to speak, to break the silence that was making her feel paranoid however only managed to watch Alice, her mouth slightly open as she fervently tried to think of a conversation starter. She had used the whole 'you got a cigarette' one too many times…

"You always stare so much?" Alice asked quietly and Claire inwardly grinned at the teasing statement as the blonde continued staring ahead, "I know I'm hot Redfield, but damn, making it kind of obvious."

Alice was joking and Claire knew that, her body however had other ideas on what Alice's words insinuated making a blush crawl quickly up her neck and settle on her cheeks. Claire was just happy Alice was looking elsewhere and not at her, quickly swallowing her embarrassment at blushing like a school girl the redhead attempted to speak.

"I um…" Her voice cracked and now Alice was looking at her with amusement in her eyes, Claire quickly looked away pretending she didn't say anything much less sound like a frog when she did.

"Hold still," Alice loudly said and Claire stopped walking when the blonde stood in front of her, steadying her movements even more when a gloved hand rose to grasp at her hair, pushing it back slightly.

Claire swallowed at the sudden close proximity, "What…?" she murmured and Alice's pale blue eyes met hers.

"You've got a bug…" the blonde said vaguely and with her other hand she quickly brushed said bug from Claire's forehead, "got it."

Alice looked pleased with her heroism and stepped back a moment later, her features becoming steady and unreadable. Claire felt weak at the knees and couldn't decide whether it was from Alice's seemingly no sense of personal space or the fever that wracked her body, mumbling out a 'thanks' she tilted her head to the left as she watched the blonde curiously.

Alice made her wary.

She also managed to make her feel terrified and safe at the same time.

Alice made her confused.

xXx

Carlos knocked evenly on the back of the surveillance van and looked at the small can he held in his right hand, it had no label however he was told the contents were a soup of some kind, chunky. Shaking the can near his ear he shook his head and narrowed his eyes, the glugging sound from inside the canister was surprisingly appetizing.

"Chunky pepper steak…" Carlos strongly whispered attempting to guess the soups ingredients before he had the chance to make another speculation the back doors of the surveillance van was opened swiftly, Mikey grinned at him and he nodded in greeting, "Mikey,"

"Carlos, what can I do for you?" The Australian asked and Carlos held out the can.

"Thought you might be hungry," at his words Mikey took the offered food shaking it much like Carlos had done, "Its soup…" The older man added and a groan followed soon after, it wasn't Mikey however and Carlos smiled as he looked to the blonde headed teenager who laid on the make shift bed, propped above the floor of the vehicle.

"When isn't it soup?" She asked, more rhetorically than anything and Carlos gave her a look of amusement.

"When it's fruit or spam,"

The girl grimaced, "neither are better."

Mikey rolled his eyes and shrugged at Carlos before moving his head backwards in a gesture for him to enter the van; Carlos complied and held up a plastic fork that looked like it had seen better days.

"She's not to pretty," He explained about the fork as Mikey took the utensil, "and I'm not too sure how you're meant to eat soup with a fork, but there you have it…"

K-mart giggled loudly and Carlos grinned back.

"Thanks," Mikey said and set to work opening the can, without a can opener is was difficult however the young man came equipped with a small pocket knife and stabbed smoothly at the lid.

"Have you eaten K-mart?" Asked Carlos and the girl nodded.

"Pork and beans." She elaborated before sitting up as much as she could in the cramped makeshift bed, "how's Claire?"

"She woke up," Carlos started and K-mart beamed, "she's with Alice still."

"Is she," K-mart stalled before looking down, "Is she infected?"

Carlos shrugged solemnly and the teenager frowned at the action, "do you think she's hungry, I could take her some food."

K-mart's thought was kind and Carlos grinned at the caring nature of the girl although shook his head, "the last time I saw her she was getting a visit from her last meal…apricots I think."

Mikey groaned and both Carlos and K-mart looked to him, the Australian furrowed his eyebrows and held the now opened can of soup up, "trying to eat here," he explained before dunking the plastic fork into the mixture.

Carlos mouthed a 'sorry mate' before turning back to K-mart, "how are you holding up?" He asked with concern.

The attack on the convoy had rocked everyone involved, so sudden it was that no one was really prepared. Carlos himself had dodged a couple of sticky situations that morning owing his life to Alice and even LJ, both had shot to kill, both had shot to save. He didn't know the full story on what happened to Claire just what K-mart had mentioned, which consisted of her finding Claire trapped under two undead Alice lending a hand and the possibility the redhead had been infected.

The attack had been traumatizing for all and the one thing that had kept some amount of hope flowing through the convoy was the fact no one was killed, the injuries ranged from minor to major however none life threatening.

"I'm okay," answered the teenager and Carlos nodded before turning to look at Mikey.

"How's the soup?"

The young man swallowed his mouthful before looking up, "cold…" Carlos grinned and Mikey awkwardly brought the fork back to his mouth, "but better than nothing."

"How's the perimeter?" Inquired the older man looking at the screens behind the light haired man, Mikey did the same.

"Nothing's breeched the sensors so it's all clear," he placed his can of soup between his legs as he casually typed something on the keyboard the computer screen changed and Carlos looked closely at the view from the surveillance cameras, everything looked safe and devoid of the undead he sighed with ease.

"Good." Silence filled the van briefly then Carlos stood slowly, "We are leaving early tomorrow, the convoy's vehicles are running on empty so we need to find fuel quickly," He stopped then looked to K-mart, "get some sleep."

The girl nodded and with one last nod in Mikey's direction Carlos exited the van.

xXx

Alice slowed her pace as she carefully watched Claire out of the corner of her eye, the redhead looked tired and slightly out of breath perhaps even in pain she didn't slow her walking like the blonde however and Alice fell behind a couple of steps, following silently. If Claire noticed Alice's decreased pace she didn't let on, in fact it looked like she was too caught up in her own thoughts to even register she was humming…

Claire Redfield humming…

Alice smiled at the picture before her.

It didn't seem like Claire was humming to any particular song, if she was Alice hadn't heard it. Mainly the soft noise was scattered, humming in time with her own footsteps or just randomly making different sounds. It amused Alice to no end and for that simple reason she stayed quiet, relishing in the simplicity of walking with Claire.

The night had grown cold and the wind was bitter as it washed over Alice's face, it was a refreshing change from the unrelenting sun.

Shivering slightly Alice folded her arms around her waist watching the sand below as she did, bad idea, within a second she had collided with the back of Claire stumbling back apologetically she looked at the redhead who grinned back.

"Sorry,"

"Sorry,"

They both uttered in unison and Alice breathed out a puff of air in a gesture of a laugh, crossing her arms again against the night air.

"You're cold." Claire said, stating rather than asking.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "you're not…?"

When Claire shook her head Alice placed a hand to her forehead, at first as a joke however the heat from Claire's skin made her linger as she frowned.

"Claire you're hot!"

Both women froze as Alice's words registered and Claire pulled back.

"Excuse me?" She mumbled out sounding as shocked as Alice felt and the blonde quickly backtracked.

"You're hot as in feverish, you've got a high temperature." With Alice's words Claire smiled awkwardly and then felt her forehead for herself.

"I'm fine," She uttered although Alice frowned some more and grabbed at Claire's wrist, easily pulling the woman closer.

"Take it off," She directed and for the second time in less than a minute both women froze again, things were getting uncomfortable, grimacing Alice pointed at the dressing on Claire's arm. "The bandage,"

"I said I'm fine," Claire sternly said and pulled out of her grasp Alice easily captured her wrist again and with ease tugged the younger woman back, hardly caring when Claire glared at the intrusion of her personal space.

Gently grasping the end of the bandage she pulled it back, unraveling the dressing slowly.

The deep scratch looked the same as before although the skin around it had paled and under the moon light it seemed almost greenish.

Trying her best to seem reassuring Alice looked up at Claire, the redhead looked worried although had attempted to cover it with an angry scowl, Alice smiled weakly. "We should go back and re-bandage it, keep it clean." Claire furrowed her eyebrows and Alice loosely wrapped her arm back up, "It'll be fine,"

"Why don't I believe you?" Claire whispered still with a hint of anger before walking past Alice in the direction of the convoy, Alice sighed before following the redhead.

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Did you know: Chewing gum while peeling onions will keep you from crying and you're more likely to get stung by a bee on a windy day than in any other weather.


	6. Unable To Focus

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed and alerted :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Never have. Never will.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

The morning sun was glaring painfully into Alice's eyes as she steadied her grip on the hummers steering wheel, she had been driving for the past forty five minutes much to Claire's annoyance, yes, the redhead had protested ardently and quite loudly when Alice had offered to take the wheel for a bit…the blonde however did not take no for an answer and when Claire hit the brakes, rested her palms upon the steering wheel lightly and huffed loudly Alice knew she'd won the argument.

Alice wasn't too fond of the redheads driving, she wasn't bad by any means just, well, putting it down to the still lingering fever…Claire had almost hit Mikey's surveillance van twice, all the while denying she even came close.

When you hear the scratching of metal, you've come close!

The redhead now sat in the passenger seat her hat pulled down to hide her face, so much so that Alice couldn't tell if she was asleep or merely pretending to be, whatever the situation Claire hadn't talked much and Alice could still sense an annoyed vibe from the woman. Making matters worse K-mart sat in the back staring concernedly at Claire, Alice was slightly uncomfortable by the gaze and it wasn't even herself the girl was looking at, Claire didn't seem to realize or if she did was doing a great job at not letting on.

"Claire…" The teenager slowly said and Alice looked to see if the woman in question had responded, she hadn't and Alice started to think she really was asleep. "Hey, Claire," K-mart said loudly then moved to knock off the redheads hat, swiping at it clumsily.

The faded hat dropped and with a quick movement Claire caught it all the while keeping her eyes shut, smacking said hat back on her head and pulling it down again she breathed out deeply.

"I'm sleeping K-mart,"

Alice let out a laugh when the young adolescent repeated her actions this time to quickly for Claire to catch her falling hat, opening her eyes the redhead looked directly at the smiling girl, no mirth in her features as she questionably tilted her head.

K-mart looked innocently back, "I'm bored and Alice isn't talking!"

…Why did she get dragged into this…?

Claire sighed and looked to Alice, "You drive, you talk!"

The hint of annoyance was still there although when Claire reached for her hat Alice caught the small uplift of her mouth, a moment later Claire was hidden again.

"Yes, ma'am," Alice mumbled causing K-mart to breathe out a quiet laugh and Claire to shove her leg forcefully at Alice's shin.

"How can you be tired…?" K-mart all but whined at Claire and when no reply came she huffed, "No one falls asleep that fast Claire, you slept all night and now half the morning…you really shouldn't be sleepy."

K-mart had a point Claire had been sleeping a lot lately and Alice felt slightly bothered by that, the fact she felt anything made her uneasy and she gripped the steering wheel tighter. Squinting against the sun still…where the hell did she put her glasses!

"K…" Claire groaned although didn't make an attempt to move.

"Are you feeling ok, do you want any water?" K-mart sounded suddenly worried and Alice heard her shift on the back seat, "I can change places with you its cooler back here."

"I'm fine," Claire sighed although K-mart hardly noticed.

"What if you're sick Claire?" Alice went to give the teenager a quick glance to say 'be quiet' however the increasingly hyped girl continued before she could, "what if you fall asleep and never wake up!"

"K-mart!" Claire snapped, not with anger but a certain kind of defiance, "I'm fine,"

The teenager all but dropped against the back seat as she let out a calming breath of air, "I just don't want you to die,"

"Hey," Alice said sternly, "no one's dying."

"Let me drive," Claire said a second later so vaguely that Alice only managed a small grunt in response, "I won't be tired if I drive."

"And my 'no one's dying' statement will then be a lie," Quipped Alice grinning when K-mart rewarded her with a half giggle; Claire on the other hand looked unimpressed.

"I'm not a bad driver," She deadpanned and Alice felt her glare burning the side of her face although refused to look at her, Claire's scowl always made her uneasy.

"I think Mikey would say otherwise," Laughed K-mart enjoying the moment too much to even notice how cold Claire's demeanor had gotten, Alice on the other hand did and idly pretended that driving was taking up her focus, Claire groaned lowly and sat up straighter.

"Pull over for a minute," She said and Alice looked warily at her getting a frown in return, "Now, Alice!"

"Hey," Alice said lowly although with concern, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Claire shook her head, "It's not that, I just need some air…" She still sounded angry and most of it was directed at the older woman however a moment later her eyes softened and Alice thought the redhead was going to cry, "Pull over."

Pressing on the brake pedal a little hastier than was needed Alice quickly slowed the hummer; sand tumbled up from the tires loose grip. Claire shoved open the door a moment later and exited the vehicle smoothly, walking away swiftly as Alice and K-mart stared after her.

"Wait here," Alice managed to grunt and she looked at the teenager as she got out the hummer, K-mart nodded and with that Alice followed after the redhead.

Claire walked fast and Alice had to run to catch up with her, slowing ever so slightly as she grabbed at the woman's shoulder attempting to stop her movements, Claire merely shrugged away her grip and turned abruptly to the left her destination not known as the only thing that surrounded them was miles of sand.

Alice frowned, "Claire…" She shouted out and continued following the annoyed woman.

"Go away Alice," snapped Claire and the blonde dropped her eyebrows in a scowl.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you-"

Claire spun around and Alice found herself mere inches from the redhead, "Why are you following me?"

"Why are you running?" Alice quickly responded and when Claire only frowned further she stepped back a bit, "If this is about who drives then here…" Alice held out the hummer's keys forcefully, "Take them."

Claire raised an eyebrow before shaking her head, "I don't want to drive Alice!"

"Then why are you upset?" Grunted Alice half concerned, half annoyed.

The redhead merely turned and started her brisk walk again, "I'm not upset."

"Yes you are," Alice declared rather bluntly, Claire stopped although this time didn't turn around, her shoulder were tense and she was breathing heavy yet when she spoke it was hardly above a whisper and sounded to Alice as though she was trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"Why do you care anyway?" Alice stopped mid movement at the question and Claire turned to face her, she didn't seem irritated anymore, just confused. "I don't know why I'm so angry…" She uttered and Alice stepped closer.

"The past day has been stressful," Alice said although the woman before her just shook her head.

"I'm use to stress it's not that," She held out her left arm, "what if I am infected and these emotions are a side effect?"

Alice was quick to shake her head she'd seen a lot of people get turned by the infection and none ever had the side effect of uncontrolled emotion, "Chances are you're not infected Claire, you weren't bitten just scratched, that gives you a higher rate of _not_ being contaminated."

Claire stared for a long moment before breathing out deeply running her hands through her hair quickly, "What happens if I am infected, what are the signs?"

"Claire," Alice articulated slowly she really didn't want to have this conversation Claire stepped forward and held her gaze.

"Does it hurt?"

"Claire," Alice repeated shaking her head in an attempt to let the woman know she wasn't about to say anything.

Claire frowned, "You're not going to tell me."

When Alice didn't reply Claire walked past her heading in the direction of the hummer, the redhead had every right to know an answer to her question yet Alice couldn't seem to speak the words. If it were her she'd want to know. If she were the one who could possibly be infected she'd look for answers too. Claire had asked her…

…_her_

Out of everyone she could have asked Claire chose Alice.

Taking a few steps forward she looked at the back of the redhead, "You'll feel unwell," She explained and Claire looked back, "Nauseous, almost as though you're spinning and can't see straight, then you become shaky as your body starts shutting down you'll feel hot one moment then cold the next. It's rare but on occasions you'll lose consciousness or have delusional thoughts, sometimes paranoia can take over…"

"So it's painful?" Claire asked cautiously and Alice nodded.

"Can be,"

"Great," Mumbled the redhead sarcastically as she covered her face with her hands almost as though she was trying to hide, Alice walked quickly towards her and clutched at her arms, lowering them so that she could look into Claire's eyes.

"You need to stop thinking you are infected Redfield," She said lowly still clasping said girls hands in her own, her fingers felt cold against Claire's still fever ridden skin.

She was a little surprised when Claire didn't move away from the contact even more so when the feeling of Claire's grip tightened on her own. Alice didn't want to let go although when the familiar figures of Carlos and K-mart caught her attention she slowly pulled back, Claire turned to see what she was looking at and both women greeted the advancing forms with a nod.

"Alice," Carlos acknowledged with a slight smile, "Claire…" He saluted touching two fingers to his hair line as he stopped walking, "What happened back there, you get car sick or something?"

Alice heard Claire laugh half-heartedly beside her, "Something like that,"

In the distance the blonde could see the line of vehicles parked neatly behind the hummer, only one person other than Carlos and K-mart had ventured out the confines of the armored protection and that was LJ, he stood lazily against the fuel carrier truck and Alice noted the cigarette he held between his lips.

Probably had a bit more than nicotine in it too.

"Everything _is _alright though, isn't it?" Carlos inquired and looked to Alice almost as though Claire's reassuring nod was in fact _not _reassuring.

Alice glanced to Claire and the redhead peeked out from behind her hair, merely watching her.

"Everything's fine," Stated Alice lowly and K-mart suddenly piped up.

"Claire got annoyed with Alice!" She laughed roughly and Carlos gave both women in question a confused looked.

Claire shifted under the gaze looking back at the man, "I didn't get annoyed," and then to K-mart, "I didn't get annoyed…"

"Why'd you kick her then?"

"You kicked her?" Carlos exclaimed before lowering his eyebrows at the redhead, Alice amusedly watched.

"Nudged," Breathed Claire then again directing her words at the teenager, "It was a _nudge_."

"Didn't look like a nudge to me…" K-mart childishly drawled as she crossed her arms, "Ask Alice if she liked it."

K-marts words were said innocently enough however Alice smirked at how her mind had taken it, she swore her brain had just laid down in a gutter and vowed to never get back up. From the looks on Claire and Carlos they had also lost their mind to the gutter, the teenager completely unaware of the situation her sentence had caused unfolded her arms and placed them on her hips.

"Ask her Claire," She persisted and the redhead looked fleetingly down before she laid her eyes on Alice.

"Did you like it?" She grimaced out and Carlos seemed to choke as he held back laughter, Claire turned to send him a scowl.

Alice smirked, "I didn't hate it,"

At her words Claire backtracked her gaze and Alice smiled even larger when she saw the playful grin on the other woman's face, it was beautiful and her stomach reacted happily to the sight, leaving her feeling strangely cheerful…

"I didn't know you liked it rough," Claire slowly said and raised one of her eyebrows Alice felt a blush swim up her neck.

"Moving on!" Carlos all but yelled and Alice saw the man gesture for everyone to head back to the convoy, "we've got a lot of traveling and even less sunlight, so let's go."

K-mart was the first to move still painfully unaware of the fact the conversation had turned rather insinuating, to Alice's displeasure Claire followed the teenager leaving Carlos and her staring at one other.

"What?" Asked Alice and the man shook his head, "Carlos, what?"

"I didn't know you were the flirting type,"

Alice's mouth fell open slightly as she took in his words, "I'm not."

And she wasn't, never really had been.

"Just around Claire then?" He quickly replied and moved both eyebrows up and down in a very uncharacteristic way, Alice stared at the action.

"You've got it wrong again," She deadpanned before walking off as she yelled behind her, "I wasn't flirting with Claire!"

…She so was.

xXx

Back at the hummer K-mart sat quietly in the back seat her eyes trained on the small mirror she held as she applied black mascara carefully, squinting and poking her tongue out seemed to be helping.

Alice smiled at the teenager and roughly pulled open the driver side door only to find Claire staring back at her, the redhead really didn't give up!

"Just don't hit Mikey this time," Warned Alice as she shut the door and made quick pace around the car, climbing in the passenger side a second later.

Claire smiled blatantly, "I'll try my very best."

Was that a form of sarcasm?

Ignoring for the most part the hint of mockery in the woman's voice Alice nodded and looked forward, Claire just watched her and when the redhead didn't turn away Alice begrudgingly looked back.

"Usually to make the vehicle move you have to start it up first," she said just about to inwardly smirk at her own words when Claire held out her hand.

"You've got the keys Einstein,"

Stone walling her features Alice reached to grab the keys from her coat pocket the metal was warm, pulling them from the confines of fabric she casually dropped them into the waiting hand and raise an eyebrow when she saw Claire smiling at her.

The hummer roared to life a moment later and the convoy continued its journey along the stretching desert.

Alice shifted upon the seat leaning heavily against the door as she adjusted her body to escape from the sun, although no matter how much she tilted, extended or shaded her head the light still managed to burn at her eyes.

Seriously, where were her sunglasses?

"What…?" Claire asked distantly as she focused on the road, probably being extra vigilant not to hit anything…or any_one_.

Alice waved her hand in the direction of the sun and Claire grinned slightly in knowing.

"Here," Mumbled the redhead and before Alice could look up a hat was placed atop her head, Claire's hat at that. "It'll help,"

Feeling rather uncomfortable wearing the head wear Alice adjusted it tryingly, she wasn't a hat person although when Claire reached out again and tipped said hat up a fraction to see her clearly Alice found herself really wishing she was indeed a hat person.

"Cute," Claire stated intrepidly and then pulled the hat downwards so that it hid Alice from the sun.

Alice had never been called cute in that way before, much less when she was wearing a hat…

She kind of liked the way Claire had said it…

Hold on!

Was Claire Redfield flirting with her?

…Again…

The sudden jerking of the vehicle made her drop that thought quickly and grabbing at the seat firmly to steady herself Alice looked ahead, trying the see what made Claire's driving become so erratic, a few meters from the hummer a group of undead situated.

They were just standing there and unconsciously Alice counted them…eight.

The vehicle started slowing and Alice looked to a frowning Claire, "Don't slow down!"

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I still haven't confirmed if Claire is infected mwhahaha, evil me! I already know what's going on with her but what do you think...Infected, not-infected, something else...?


	7. Unnervingly Normal

xXx

The vehicle started slowing and Alice looked to a frowning Claire, "Don't slow down!" She demanded before reaching for the wheel, helping to steady the swerving hummer.

Claire quickly stepped on the accelerator and the engine gave a discordant rev, her knuckles white as she held tightly to the steering wheel hardly noticing that the blonde still had her own grip. From the back seat Claire heard K-mart's sharp intake of air as they gained on the undead the redhead swallowed hard.

"We're going to hit them!"

At her words Alice looked to her with an expressionless stare, "That's the point,"

"And we can't go around them, why?" K-mart all but screamed and Claire found herself wanting to look at Alice to see what she would say but her eyes wouldn't leave the road ahead.

Alice was still holding the steering wheel and Claire heard her breathe in, "We hit them and that's eight less to deal with-"

"Because by hitting them of _course_ we're going to break all of their necks at once…" Claire sarcastically said cutting off the blonde, Alice didn't seem to register that Claire was being smart and shook her head.

"No," She lowly said and Claire felt stupid for even speaking which was stupid in itself because she was being sarcastic when she spoke, the fact that Alice had completely ignored her dark humour however made the whole conversation seem strange and Claire unwillingly blushed.

"I still don't see why we can't go around them!" K-mart said hastily and Alice finally let go of the wheel as she turned to face the teenager.

"We go around them and we will have to face thirty odd more up ahead like I said before, we hit them and that's eight less to deal with."

Claire frowned at the blonde's words, "thirty more…?"

Alice nodded, "Just ahead."

"How do you know that?" The redhead asked squinting out the front window, "I can't see anything…how can you see them?"

Claire thought she was confused by Alice before…

"I can't see them," She casually replied, "Just feel them."

Claire went to reply although the small yelp from K-mart brought her back to reality as she braced herself for impact, what must Carlos and the others be thinking, do they see the undead? Or does it just look like she's manically speeding up? For some reason Claire felt the sudden urge to explain herself and if it weren't for the loud collision with the eight undead she'd probably have hung out the window and yelled back to the rest of the convoy to explain herself.

The hummer rocked violently as Claire pressed down harder on the accelerator, the bodies that she targeted heavily crashed into the vehicle and although well protected Claire still found herself shutting her eyes, if she couldn't see them, they didn't exist.

Alice's hand covered her own tightly and guided the steering wheel securely at least one of them could see, the scratching of fingernails on metal resonated into the confines of the hummer and Claire noted with dulled enthusiasm the possibility that one or two of the undead were holding on to the steel-like-mesh that covered the car.

"Don't slow down there's one holding on." Alice strongly explained answering her notion; Claire had no intentions of lowering her speed although nodded anyway.

The scratching soon became banging and when K-mart screamed Claire finally opened her eyes, "Claire," the teenager near hysterically said, "It's broken through the protection,"

A second later the shattering of glass filled the vehicle and Claire looked back, K-mart was kicking at the reaching undead and broken pieces of the window were scattered upon the seat. Instinctively she reached for her gun, speedily trying the un-holster it as she also kept one hand on the wheel.

"Shit," She breathed heavily when the task turned out more difficult than it should have been, K-mart screamed again and finally Claire got the gun raised awkwardly holding it behind her as she squinted, her focus was blurred as she blinked and she couldn't aim steady, panicking Claire hesitated and a hand grabbed the gun from her grip roughly.

It was Alice…

She shot a second later and the undead stopped its violent thrashings, becoming motionless as it hanged half through the window before Claire could even breathe a sigh of utter relief or thank the blonde for helping the hummer suddenly groaned, the sound of the engine ticking made the redhead regret using the vehicle as a weapon and not a moment later it slowed to a roll.

Alice looked at her questionably and Claire creased her eyebrows, "Engines over heated,"

"Look!" K-mart exclaimed and Claire turned from Alice's gaze to see what the teenager was pointing at half expecting to see more undead climbing through the hummers windows. Instead she found herself looking upon a smallish building, the sign outside said 'Walk-in Medical Clinic' and under it a name 'Dr. Phillip Willard'.

Like most establishments these days the clinic was beyond repair looking more like an evicted house that hadn't been occupied in decades, most of the windows were smashed and the ones that were still by some miracle untouched contained dried streaks of blood, congealed, in the form of scratch marks as though the undead had tried viciously to gain entrance.

Claire looked back to Alice who for some reason was still staring at her and raised an eyebrow, "Where's the rest of them?"

"Inside," Answered Alice before looking to the rundown clinic, "Stay with K-mart while I go and secure the place,"

Was she insane…?

"You should wait for the others it's not safe going in without back up," Claire explained although Alice had already opened the door and was stepping out.

"It wouldn't be any safer with them Claire," She replied and the redhead shook her head in confusion Alice merely continued to speak, "look, just stay with K-mart the others won't be long behind us anyway, I'll just be able to get a head start."

Claire shook her head back and forth once, "I'm coming with you,"

"What about K-mart…?"

Damn, who'd stay with K-mart?

Before she had a chance to answer or for that matter think of one the teenager in question cleared her throat, "I'm fine on my own, besides Alice said they're all inside right, they'll have to get past you two before they can get to the exit…and anyway the others should be here like any second."

Claire was about to object, hardly comfortable with leaving K-mart alone in a vehicle that was currently mid-way through heat stroke and near a whole bunch of undead, although before the words could leave her mouth Alice's hand was on hers and pulling her out the car.

"You see anything just yell, we'll come straight back." Alice stated and Claire smiled at how generally worried the blonde sounded. "You ready Redfield?"

Alice spoke lowly and walked briskly towards the small clinic glancing over to Claire in waiting of a reply.

The redhead nodded and held her gun tightly in both hands, "Ready," she answered.

The heavy set door that greeted them was a washed out pale olive, a small plaque sat neatly in the middle of the wooden barrier repeating what the previous sign said, although without upkeep the gold object now looked a dark brown and the engraved words were harder to read, spelling out an incoherent sentence.

Claire squinted as she tried reading it and blush when she found Alice staring at her with an amused look, clearing her throat she signaled for the blonde to lead the way as she swiped her hand in the direction of the door.

"Should we knock?" Alice asked and Claire went to answer her seriously until the blonde smiled lazily, "That was a joke."

Claire again blushed…what was up with her?

Shaking off the crimson touch she watched as Alice pushed against the door; the low creaking sound suggested it hadn't been opened in a long time and Claire half expected it to fall off its hinges.

A rancid smell smashed nastily into Claire when the door was opened some more, the mere strength of it made her feel queasy and the urge to gag crept up quickly. I was like opening a can of off tuna covered in sour milk, hitching her breath so that she only took in small intakes of air Claire moved closer to where Alice was standing, the blonde seemed unfazed by the pungent smell.

"Don't freeze this time," She stated calmly and Claire frowned somewhat although didn't reply, "Ladies first…"

Alice gestured a second later for Claire to lead the way and the redhead slowly complied, she didn't take Alice for someone to willingly give up her leadership although Alice also didn't strike her as the type to joke in serious situations…and she had.

Moving quickly through the threshold Claire held her gun outwards. It was dark, rather dimly lit and she took a moment to adjust to the room. A small island reception desk stood merely a meter from her covered in blood and what looked to be old files, the paper was also scattered on the floor making the whole place look like a tornado had taken up residents.

A few upturned chairs sat in the corner of the room and one very dead looking plant coincided close by.

Hearing Alice behind her Claire slowly took a few steps forward being careful not to make too much noise in the process, the smell in the room was overpowering and Claire covered her mouth and nose with one hand as she looked over the room.

"This part's all clear," Alice whispered and Claire felt the woman's hand on the small of her back as she gently pushed her forward, not knowing whether she should be angry at the action or embarrassed the redhead snapped her head to look at the blonde, Alice merely watched her and Claire felt like she was in a test tube being studied.

"A or B?" She quickly muttered and Alice looked perplexed Claire pointed ahead, "Door A or door B?"

The two doors she pointed at were situated closely together mimicking each other in appearance, although the signs on each said different things.

Door A's small label said; _Examine Room 1 _and door B's read; _Dr. Phillip Willard's Office_.

Alice looked to both before pointing at the one to the left, "I'll take the Examine Room you take the office."

Nodding her acceptance Claire walked briskly over to the white-wash door watching as Alice did the same with hers, holding her gun firmly Claire reached for the door handle twisting it slowly, it made little noise and quickly she pushed open the light door moving into the room with a smooth motion…nothing.

No undead, no blood, nothing was out of place.

A desk and chair sat neatly in the room, files were held down by a glass paperweight and looked undisturbed an exam table that sat on the other side of the room was clean and covered in crisps fabric and a life size skeleton stood creepily in the corner. Claire furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she slowly walked about the quaint office, running her finger along the oak desk she collected a trail of dust, everything looked so normal.

Debating whether she should call out to Alice or merely keep securing the clinic Claire idly picked up the paperweight, staring at the engraved glass thoughtfully the low sound of the door creaking made her jump and turning around hurriedly she automatically raised her gun, the first thing to hit her was the suffocating smell and then a violent force propelled her backwards effectively knocking her to the ground.

Fighting the infected that hungrily grabbed at her Claire swiftly rolled her body, effectively forcing herself atop the near growling creature. Taking a second to look at the undead Claire saw the small name tag attached to its torn and dirtied coat, although smeared with blood she read it easily.

'_Dr. Phillip Willard'_

He went from helping people to hurting people Claire thought sadly.

Moving her gun so that it was aimed at his temple the redhead fired two loud shots, grimacing as cold drops of blood splattered back.

Near jumping off his now dead body Claire fervently wiped away the red liquid turning to leave the previously untouched office, the sound of gun fire caused her to the momentarily freeze and a second later adrenaline forced her body back into action, running from the room Claire swiftly grasped the handle of door A expertly opening it without sound as she charged in.

Alice was firing evenly at a group of advancing undead her aim perfect as one after the other the infected fell, Claire thought they looked like workers; perhaps they'd once been nurses or receptionists maybe patients. Holding her own weapon out she moved to stand beside Alice, the blonde acknowledged her with a nod however never actually looked her way.

For some reason Claire had wanted her to…

"Good to see you're still alive," Alice yelled over the incessant shots and guttural moans from the infected Claire found herself smiling.

"Good to see you have this under control," She yelled back and the blonde smiled in much the same way she had, it was a few seconds later that she replied however.

"I heard shots before," She lowly said breaking to reload one of her guns and move back a few steps, "How many was there?"

Claire felt rather embarrassed as she mumbled out her answer, "Just one," and then adding quickly as though it would save her pride, "It was the doctor,"

Alice nodded, "Guess I drew the short straw." She smiled kindly and Claire eagerly returned it staring at the blonde as she without strain sent a kick to an undead nurse, snapping her spinal cord with ease, one shot later and the last of the advancing dead went down.

It was then Claire realized how little she had helped, a spectator would have seen her merely staring upon the fighting blonde…why _was_ she staring?

The sound of Alice holstering her weapons made Claire look to her, she was grinning and walked forward slowly, "Do you always stare so much?"

"Sorry," Claire quickly breathed and fought the small tint of red that tried to stain her cheeks, Alice chuckled deeply.

"Don't be," Her voice was low and Claire thought it may have held a flirting tone although when a gloved hand suddenly rested on her cheek all thoughts and for that matter brain activity were gone, "Are you hurt?"

Alice didn't look concerned, although her voice sounded it. Claire stared for a long time before shaking her head and then awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Are you hurt?" If she were a parrot this would have been classed as an amazing accomplishment, she wasn't however and instead echoing the blonde's before words just made her seem illiterate and slow…

When Alice was concerned she was those things.

"I'm fine," The woman answered and Claire went to squeak out a 'that's good' only to be stopped when the blonde let out a small chuckle, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

If she were referring to the fact that she was caressing Claire's face and standing only inches away…then yes, yes she was.

Claire had not expected Alice to do this…then again she didn't exactly know the woman.

"Speechless," Alice smiled and now Claire knew there was a flirting tone.

"Never," She slowly replied and with one fluid motion she pushed Alice back so that she was against the cream coloured wall, the mere feeling of being the one in control making Claire feel more comfortable and braver than before, "I'm never speechless…" she all but whispered and pulled away from the blonde's space although when Alice stopped her by cupping her face in both hands Claire felt suddenly very un-brave.

"Never speechless," Alice said and Claire was thankful she wasn't the only one who had mimicked a parrot.

Alice looked serious a second later and an emotion Claire couldn't read covered her features, it was unnerving and yet calming at that same time and Claire swallowed thickly. The blonde stared for a moment longer before lowering one of her hands as she wrapped it around Claire's back, effectively pulling her closer. Before the redhead had a chance to question the action soft lips crashed onto hers forcefully at first Claire went to pull back as anger from the mere shock of the gesture took over, however when she felt Alice start to pull back her own arms snaked quickly around the blonde's neck pulling her closer.

It was an unconscious move on her part and Claire was surprised at how normal it had felt.

The feeling of Alice's lips, her hands and warm skin, it all felt crazily normal.

She kissed the blonde back just as eagerly and almost sighed when they broke apart for air; Alice had that lazy smile on her lips and pulled off the hat that still sat upon her head as she gently placed it back on Claire's head.

"Never speechless, huh?" She lowly asked and brushed passed the redhead as she left the room was there a swagger to her walk?

Claire smiled inwardly and a light sprinkling of red tinged her cheeks.

xXx

Alice near fell out the clinic's front door as she clumsily headed down the few stairs, running straight into Carlos as she did. the man stared at her.

Did he know…?

Did he know she had just kissed Claire Redfield?

…She had just _kissed_ Claire Redfield!

And liked it…

And Claire had kissed her back!

"What's up Alice?" Carlos asked deeply, "How's Claire?"

"Claire…?"

Oh God, he knew!

Carlos nodded and Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "Why would I know…" She uncomfortably shrugged, "We're not as close as you think."

The dark haired man looked confused and idly glanced to the clinic, "I meant is everything secure in there and how's Claire's health?"

Alice looked carefully at Carlos, "The clinics safe," she answered, "and Claire's…"

How was Claire?

She didn't look unwell when Alice had, ugh, kissed her and she hadn't said anything to suggest otherwise.

"And Claire's what?" Carlos inquired just as the door to the medical center quickly opened.

"Claire's fine," The redhead said as she emerged from the building, Alice spun around perhaps a little too quickly as she looked at the woman. "There might be some first aid supplies lying around," Claire explained as she vaguely pointed behind her, "Just be careful where you tread, those things are everywhere!"

"All dead," Alice added before frowning in thought, "Again."

Carlos saluted Claire and looked to Alice, "You two seem on edge more so than usual, everything okay?"

Why was Carlos always asking if things were okay?

Alice nodded and awkwardly looked to Claire the redhead parroted her actions, "Everything's fine, don't let anyone in the building until it's cleaned up, I think it'd be good to set up camp here tonight give everyone a chance to get a goodnights sleep…it's pretty secluded, have Chase search the area for any signs of fuel and get a perimeter set up as quickly as you can."

Smiling at Claire's leadership Alice watched as Carlos nodded and then with a friendly smile he slowly entered the clinic, making sure to let both women know how rancid the air smelt as he gagged without restraint.

Alice held in a laugh as she began walking over to the hummer, highly aware that Claire was following.

"Alice…" She called and the blonde turned in reply, "When everything is sorted with the convoy meet me by the school bus?"

Why did that sound like some grade three crush line?

Nodding quickly Alice gave the redhead a small smile; in fact it was so small the blonde wasn't even sure if her lips moved, "Sure."

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! To everyone who left me such nice reviews and Favorited and Alerted!


	8. Undone Lid

**Author's Note: ***Takes tiny cookie review from _Sorrow86_* Thank you! And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! I really am grateful for them, they mean alot :)

**Disclaimer; **I don't profit from writing RE.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Alice leaned lightly upon the vacant bus, her back pressed firmly to the guarded metal. It was dark and by her watch almost seven, breathing calmly she slowly looked around the camping convoy; not much was happening. A few fires littered the dark surroundings and the faces of the people who sat around them were cast in a dim light looking almost eerie, their lips moving vividly as they spoke however Alice couldn't hear them.

The sound of soft footsteps made her turn her head as she watched Claire come around the bus, the redhead gave her a friendly smile and Alice felt powerless as she unconsciously returned it.

"Hey," Alice said and her voice was barely higher than a whisper.

Claire leaned against the bus effectively mimicking the blondes own stance, "Hey yourself," she replied.

It was silent after that and Alice stole small glances Claire's way as both women watched over the convoy, the redhead looked calm and Alice felt suddenly more at ease.

"I'm sorry if I caught you off guard in the clinic," Alice gradually said watching the redhead carefully, Claire still looked out over the camp, "I kind of caught myself off guard too."

The younger woman laughed slightly and when she turned Alice saw a smile spread across her lips.

She didn't seem at all bothered by the kiss…

"It's alright," She said and then crossed her arms; "I don't kiss and tell…do you?"

Alice smiled before shaking her head, "Certainly not,"

Claire gave a light chuckled and looked forward, "Everyone seems okay," She said lowly and Alice nodded.

"They've got room to sleep…" She replied her eyes landing upon the clinic in the distance, torches lit the outside and the soft glow of numerous flashlights from inside made the place look almost welcoming.

Not everyone had wanted to set up a makeshift sleeping area in the building and Alice really didn't blame them for as thorough as Carlo, Claire, Chase, LJ, Betty and herself had been with the clean up, blood stains and signs of what had happened in the small dwelling still remained.

Still, the few who looked past all that seemed happy to stretch their legs and sleep somewhere other than the back of a truck or bus, it was the little things now that brought a smile to survivors faces.

Shelter, warmth from a fire, canned food…a full container of clean water.

Indulgences were a thing of the past.

"They're worried about you Claire," Alice added and the redhead shook her head, seemingly in denial.

"They're not meant to worry about me,_ I'm_ meant to worry about them."

Nodding Alice breathed out, "They look up to you…"

"I'm their leader." Claire stated firmly however no aggression laced her words, she simply frowned.

Alice watched her carefully for a moment, "You're young Claire, and you shouldn't carry the burden of having to lead people."

"It's not a burden Alice plus how can I complain when I'm still alive? It's having these people need me which has kept me that way; I couldn't have been that strong for just myself." She paused and breathed out deeply, "I'm only alive because I decided to lead, because I took control."

Alice blinked as a small gust of wind tickled her face watching when Claire almost hesitantly looked her way; Alice guessed the redhead wasn't use to expressing herself to near strangers.

Strangers that had kissed…

"You don't ever wish someone else was in control?" Breathed Alice and Claire smiled without mirth.

"Control is the key to surviving," She lowly said before tilting her head, "I don't want my life in someone else's hands."

Alice could understand that.

"Not even if I was the one with the control?" Alice said and this time Claire's smile was real and she looked to the ground, Alice grinned at the small blush creeping up the redhead's neck as she playfully nudged her to answer.

"You're different," Claire started then looked up, "You've got good leadership, I don't always agree with it but I trust your judgment."

"So you're cool with me saving your ass?" Inquired Alice with a smirk and Claire nudged her back.

"If ever I needed it…then yes."

"Well, when you do need saving I'll be there on a stallion dressed in white," Laughed Alice and Claire raised her eyebrows in response.

"Why would you be dressed in white or for that matter on a horse?"

Grinning Alice leaned closer to Claire, "White knight," she whispered and feigned sheathing a sword, "You know, your knight in shining armor."

Claire chuckled and Alice couldn't stop staring at her, under the moon light she looked…amazing…

Although Alice must admit Claire Redfield had always been appealing, like a red sunset or flickering flame.

"I think you'd be better suited as a black knight," Replied Claire before lowering her voice, "and I don't need a knight in shining armor…"

"Everyone needs a knight in shining armor," Alice quickly said folding her arms pointedly, "I'm yours and you can be mine,"

"You want me as your white knight?" Chuckled Claire and Alice grinned.

"Yes," When Claire smiled and looked down Alice lazily smirked, "Got a problem with that?"

Claire quickly bowed and mocked drawing a sword from her side as she shook her head, "No ma'am!"

Trying her best not to laugh out loud Alice nodded, "Good,"

"Good," Claire lowly parroted back watching the convoy once more.

Alice grinned and the air fell silent, both women lost in their own thoughts for a few moments.

The cold air was sobering and Alice looked down, peering at the sand below.

"They think you're going to die," Explained the blonde carefully.

She had overheard a few survivors talking about the redhead, the youngest of the crowd a small boy had worriedly muttered something about Claire becoming a monster and having to be buried, to Alice's discomfort no one in the small group had even tried to deny the horrid thought…

They all thought Claire Redfield was going to die…

Claire shifted on her feet and looked down, "It's been two days Alice, two days and nothing has happened…I haven't gotten worse, I haven't needed a bullet through my skull or tried to eat anyone…I'm fine."

Alice must have looked skeptical because a second later the younger woman had her arm held out as she pointed to it.

"My wound is healing Alice, that's a good sign."

That was a good sign although Alice still felt uneasy.

Leaning more strongly against the vehicle Alice smirked suddenly, "Carlos thinks we have a thing."

The look on Claire's face made her smile even more and the redhead raised one eyebrow, "A thing…?"

"He thinks I like you…" Alice trailed off and ducked her head, "and that you like me,"

Claire chuckled light heartedly and nudged Alice's arm with her elbow, "Don't tell him that we kissed then,"

"I already said I don't kiss and tell," Alice replied and Claire smiled.

Why did it seem so normal that they had kissed?

Alice was sure that if someone was told that Claire and herself had embraced in a lip lock they would laugh it off as though it were a joke, most of them were under the impression the two women did not get along at all.

It probably looked that way to, the only time they'd talk to one another was when discussing plans and even then they'd always end up clashing. The people in the convoy weren't stupid, they saw the way Alice and Claire interacted and they saw the tension.

Only it wasn't that they didn't get along…they just never really had many chances to sit down and talk.

Again a small silence fell over them however it lasted only seconds before it was broken by Claire's movements as she gestured to the top of the bus, "Shall we?"

Alice grinned and nodded, "After you Redfield," she lightly said and watched as the woman scaled the side ladder, easily pulling herself to the top as she smiled back at Alice.

The blonde joined her a second later and both women sat upon the roof, Claire had her knees to her chest while Alice sat more casually with her legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles. It was a fraction cooler on top of the bus due to the increased wind although Alice enjoyed the lower temperature; the days were always overpoweringly hot and dry.

The sound of something scraping made Alice look to the redhead quickly, Claire held a glass bottle loosely in one hand as with the other she unscrewed the metallic lid. Alice squinted against the dark and slowly smiled, deep amber liquid filled the confines of the bottle and the strong smell of Bourbon filled her nose.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked and the woman in question just smiled, "Yours?" Alice tried again.

Claire nodded, "Never been opened either,"

Alice raised her eyebrows as Claire held the full bottle out to her before gently taking the offered beverage, the glass was cool and briefly Alice wondered how Claire had managed to hide the alcohol, her hands had been empty the whole time they were talking.

Putting it down to an unsolved mystery Alice swiftly took a small sip from the bottle, the liquid burned as it went down her throat and she breathed out as she smiled. "Nice," she drawled and Claire laughed grabbing the drink lazily.

"It's nothing flash but it'll do," She explained and mimicked Alice's before actions only taking a bigger sip she swallowed swiftly and if the Bourbon had any effect on her she didn't show it, it looked like she had just swallowed weak flavored cordial.

"Big drinker?" Alice teased, knowing all too well the rarity alcohol was now…it was one of the first things looters got when the world went to hell.

Claire raised an eyebrow in slight mirth, "No, just a frequent one."

Alice lazily smiled, "Before or after the world ended?"

The redhead returned Alice's smile and crossed her legs as she placed the Bourbon in front of her, "After," she said easily.

Alice went to reply although instead grabbed the alcohol, lifting it to her lips she tilted the bottle enjoying the strong taste of the liquid as she took two mouthfuls. She couldn't remember the last time she drank alcohol, with an empty stomach it had already started warming her, it was a pleasant feeling and Alice smiled calmly.

She watched as Claire took two mouthfuls as well and smiled when the redhead looked her way.

The air was fresh and the evening shadows curled around the two women as they sat on the roof of the old yellow school bus, hidden from the chatter of the others yet still close by, it was a comfortable state Alice mused. Almost tranquil in its own way, although to say Alice forgot about the worlds downfall would be foolish, it was always on her mind…however sitting with Claire as she listened to the woman's even breaths made the blonde wish she could forget the worlds situation…

And that was a start.

The small sound of Claire picking the bottle up made Alice looked slowly to the redhead, she had the Bourbon held close to her chest and looked intently at Alice, it made her stomach flutter violently and immediately she looked, Claire spoke a second later.

"I've never…" She slowly said and Alice couldn't hold the smirk back.

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whose excited to witness Alice and Claire's game of 'I never'? ...Who knows where it'll go..._wink-wink nudge-nudge_ :) I still eat reviews, they are my main source of food and I'm sure you all don't want me to starve...right? Right?...right... O_o


	9. Underlying Emotions

**Author's Note: ***Takes large cookie review from _Sorrow86 _eats happily* :D Thank you for the cookie, and yes I'd love a glass of milk! :) And thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed, I was so happy to have such lovely words of encouragement! I want to say a shout out to _Mercs2Girl_, thanks for being a loyal reviewer!

**Disclaimer; **Nope, not mine.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

"I've never…stolen anything as a kid," Claire said slowly and grabbed the bottle as she took a sip; Alice reached for it a second later swallowing thickly.

"You've stolen…?" The blonde asked and when Claire just nodded Alice smiled, "what was it?"

"My brother's two hundred dollar watch," The redhead said easily looking slightly ashamed although her eyes beheld the mirth of the memory, Alice smiled.

"You have a brother?" She was genuinely shocked having always seen Claire as an only sibling, the sobering thought that he might be deceased played on Alice's mind and she quietly breathed in, "Is he dead?"

Claire didn't look half as shocked as Alice thought she would at the question, instead the redhead just shrugged and a sad smile graced her lips, "I don't know, I was looking for him for a long time…But, I stopped."

Alice tilted her chin upwards in reply, "Why?"

Claire again smiled sadly and shook her head, "I don't know, things kept getting in my way, people needed help and for some reason I was the one they called too…after the convoy began gaining more survivors I kind of lost track of things, of Chris."

Alice found herself smiling at the name and Claire chuckled lowly as she moved ever so slightly closer to her.

"He was so mad when he thought he'd lost his watch…" Claire said and grinned at the recollection, "I hid it in my room for days before the guilt got to me." Alice breathed out a laugh and Claire focused steady eyes on her, "What'd you steal?"

Looking down Alice smiled, "A pair of socks," At Claire's loud laughter the blonde quickly looked up, "They were an expensive pair!" She defended and the redhead chuckled even more.

Covering her mouth she looked to Alice, "What'd they cost?" She asked hardly containing her smirk..

Alice tried to glare at the woman's mocking tone although Claire's laughter was infectious and her serious face cracked with the beginnings of a grin, making her look as though she needed to sneeze..

"Eleven dollars," She deadpanned and Claire chuckled louder.

"What the hell kind of socks cost eleven dollars!"

Alice laughed lowly at how tickled Claire was with her wild sock-stealing ways before lightly smacking the redhead on the arm, "What kind of watch costs two hundred?" She retaliated and the redhead sent a grin her way.

Alice hadn't seen Claire laugh before, sure she'd smile and along with that a polite chuckle might be heard, although to hear her laughing now made Alice's stomach feel weird.

Good weird, the kind of weird you become addicted to.

Grabbing for the alcohol Alice held it up as she squinted her eyes in thought, "I never…" She grinned, "Kissed on the first date,"

Taking a sip she placed the bottle down looking to Claire, the redhead raised an eyebrow although never took a sip Alice's lip quirked up, "Really?" She said, "Never kissed on a first date?"

"No," The redhead said and then lowered her eyebrows when Alice raised one of hers.

"You kissed me," She said nonchalantly, Claire looked amused.

"No, _you _kissed me…and we weren't on a date."

Alice's right eyebrow met the other and she grinned, "You sound disappointed,"

Claire blushed and Alice relished in the suddenly shy demeanor the redhead was showing, "You sound eager," She retaliated although it merely came out as a whisper.

Smiling Alice grabbed the Bourbon, "Let me rephrase," She said evenly and with a wicked smile, "I never kissed someone without first dating them."

Alice took a swig and passed the bottle to Claire, she took it and brought the rim to her lips, "You kiss a lot of people without knowing them?" She asked and downed a heavy mouthful.

Alice shook her head seriously, "Just the cute ones,"

"I'm flattered," Claire chuckled out as she licked the remaining Bourbon from her lips before running a hand through her hair, stopping the wind from tussling it.

"Your go," Alice stated softly, the alcohol sitting comfortably in her stomach.

Claire nodded, "I never got arrested before," The redhead smiled as she looked at Alice, almost as though she was expecting the blonde to drink the whole bottle…did Claire think she was the kind of person who got arrested?

When Alice didn't move Claire's eyebrows twitched up, "You've never been arrested before…ever?"

Alice went to shake her head before crossing her once outstretched legs as she leaned towards Claire, "It wasn't actually an arrest, a policeman just escorted me home."

Claire's grin grew impossibly big making Alice's stomach feel light as she smiled back.

"Well?" The redhead asked and her hand waved absently in a gesture to speak, "What happened?"

"I'm not saying," Alice replied as she ducked her head, "And you haven't taken a sip…"

Claire looked briefly to the Bourbon before turning back, "That's because I've never been arrested," She grinned then added as an afterthought, "Or escorted home."

"I don't believe you," Alice drawled, her eyes squinting in mock speculation as she lazily smiled at Claire.

The redhead dropped her head as a chuckle left her lips, "I'm not a law breaker, if there are laws to uphold I will."

"Being good's overrated Miss Goody-goody," Alice grinned and Claire lifted her head back up.

"Goody-goody?" She mimicked and laughed quite loudly.

It was clear on her face that she was surprised by the words, whether that was because she took offence to them or simply hadn't expected Alice to be the kind of person that utters _goody-goody _as a legit word Alice wasn't sure.

Her excuse…Alcohol, It was messing with her mind, making her think saying Goody-goody was cool…It was not.

"I'm not a goody-goody," Claire said a moment later and Alice was thankful there was no teasing on the subject of her uttering the saying. "I use to ride a Harley!"

"Sure," Alice replied as she grabbed for the bottle.

"I did," Claire stated and smiled, "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that, it's the words _use to_."

"Kind of hard to ride when I don't have my bike with me anymore," Claire deadpanned and Alice took an idle sip from the bottle.

"What about the quad?"

"Not really the same," The redhead stated, "It has four tires for a start."

Alice smiled lightly, "Still a bike," Then a beat later, "I dare you to ride it,"

Claire's lips quirked up and her eyebrows were raised, "We're playing 'I never' not 'truth or dare'." She easily said and nodded her head as if to underline the point further.

"Fine," Alice lowly replied still with a smirk on her face, "But just so you know I would have done a dare too," she paused a moment as if in thought, "If we were playing that is."

Claire's eyes studied her own for a second before the redhead swiftly picked up the Bourbon and took a large mouthful, swallowing quickly as she breathed out, "Alright," she said and Alice smiled when the woman tilted her head to the right, "I'll do your dare if you do mine first,"

Claire looked nervous so Alice strongly nodded her smile soft as she looked upon the redhead, "What's the dare?"

Claire raised one finger while she again took a drink of alcohol waving said finger near Alice's face, "Give me a moment to think of it."

Alice smiled knowing the leader already knew what the dare was going to be, it seemed the time she took to think was also used to drink a couple more mouthfuls. Briefly Alice wondered if Claire was searching for liquid courage to help her with vocalizing her dare, if she were she had found it and was now looking seriously at Alice.

The blonde encouraged her with another gentle smile, "You thought of it?" She asked and Claire nodded before handing the Bourbon over.

"Maybe you should drink some to," She said in trepidation and Alice raised her eyebrow in mirth.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Redfield?"

Claire smiled slightly, "Maybe."

Accepting the answer she got Alice contently took a few sips from the bottle before sitting it down, the soft clang of it coming to rest on the buses roof broke the silence and she watched as Claire picked at her nails, "What's the dare?"

The redhead moved closer and smiled nervously, "I dare you-" She stopped abruptly and looked down before attempting to reach for the Bourbon; Alice grabbed her hand midway holding it firmly yet gently as she smiled.

"You don't need alcohol," She said and Claire smiled meekly.

"I _really_ do," She replied however allowed Alice to move her hand away from the direction of the bottle.

Alice looked carefully at the redhead, "What's the dare Claire?"

The woman in question breathed out deeply before adverting her eyes and mumbling out quickly, "I dare you to kiss me,"

If Alice hadn't been listening intently Claire's words would have been missed, as it was she _had_ been listening intently and the dare hit her ears loudly; sending her heart racing and seemingly putting her stomach on spin-cycle, grinning like a Cheshire cat Alice squeezed Claire's hand making the woman look up.

"You needed alcohol to ask that?" She lightly inquired moving forward and capturing the redhead's lips before the woman had a chance to reply.

Claire's response to the kiss was quick, a lot quicker than in the clinic Alice mused. Her lips were soft against the blondes and tasted strongly of Bourbon the meeting of their lips was gentle although held a sort of eagerness on both sides, reaching her hand up Alice ran long fingers through Claire's hair effectively pulling the redhead closer in the process as she deepened the kiss, her tongue running across Claire's bottom lip slowly silently asking for permission to enter.

Her body was set a light a moment later when Claire complied and Alice felt like her skin was on fire as the soft touch of Claire's hands ran up the length of her thighs.

The meeting of their tongues near made Alice gasp, both women fighting for dominance of the kiss.

Claire's hands moved from Alice's thighs to wrap securely around her neck, pushing her body forward as she pressed the blonde back, Alice eagerly allowed her to and both woman hit the buses roof lightly Claire lying on top of Alice.

The kiss was broken by Claire a second later as she swiftly started her attack on Alice's neck, placing soft yet wanton kisses on the blonde's pulse point and jaw. The mere sensation made Alice shut her eyes tightly, enjoying the moment and Claire's expert lips.

"We should play truth or dare more often," Alice breathed out and Claire chuckled against her skin.

The redhead moved back a second later and Alice happily accepted the kiss she received, welcoming the feeling of Claire's soft lips upon her own.

"Are you saying you'd want to kiss me again?" Claire asked and her smile made Alice place her hand on the back of the woman's neck.

"I suppose I am," She said lowly and pulled the redhead in for another kiss.

The feeling of Claire's body pressed against her own and the warming effects of the alcohol made Alice smile again, this was the second time she'd kissed Claire Redfield, the second time she had wanted too and the second time Claire had kissed her back.

Although it was the first time Alice realized she had done so out of more than mere lust for the other woman.

Swallowing thickly at the thought Alice tucked back loose strands of red hair, looking up at a staring Claire.

"Dare for a dare," the woman said a moment later and to Alice's immense disappointment got up, kneeling beside Alice who was still lying down Claire smiled. "How about that ride?"

Alice grinned back and slowly sat up her hands reaching for the Bourbon as Claire stood, both women easily descended the bus roof considering the alcohol they'd had and when Claire grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her along the blonde found herself suddenly wishing Claire was hers.

Wishing she could hold the redheads hand whenever she wanted, kiss her whenever she wished.

The thought scared her more than the idea, because when Alice looked at Claire…Claire would always look back.

Sculling a fair amount of the Bourbon Alice willed the thoughts away, for now she had much more important things to focus on…like getting to sit behind Claire on the quad bike.

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Bourbon, a quad bike and an intoxicated Alice and Claire...You do the math to where that may lead! ;)


End file.
